Janie
"Ako kasama ko si Carl sa Mini forest tapos bigla nalang siyang kinagat nung babae sa likod niya! Natakot ako kaya napatakbo ako!" ''--Janie talking to Jake and the others1.16. Si Janie ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya sa Barcie Hotel ng unibersidad kasama sina Jake ,Eric at Sir Mallari at kinalaunan ay sina Trish at Patricia. Personality Si Janie ay isang kikay na babae at mabait sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Mapagmahal at mapagalaga siya sa kanyang nobyo maging sa kanyang pamilya. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Janie sa isang sikat na Unibersidad sa bulacan. Nobyo niya si Carl na nagaaral din sa parehas na eskwelahan. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 16: " Unexpectedly " Sinabi ni Trish na nasa loob ng room ay sina Jake , Janie , Patricia at Sir Mallari kaya pumasok narin agad si Kevin. Pagkapasok ni Kevin, nakita niya si Patricia at mukang galit ito sa kanya. Nakita din niya si Sir Mallari at binati niya ito. Matapos ang kamustahan, lumabas na si Sir Mallari pari maki alam sa ibaba. Pagkalabas ni Sir Mallari ay pumasok na si Trish. Walang nagsasalita matapos nito kaya nagboluntaryo si Jake para alisin ang katahimikan. Tinanong niya ang lahat kung nasaan sila bago ang lahat. Sinabi ni Janie na kasama niya si Carl pero nakagat ito agad. Nang tinanong na ni Jake si Patricia, binaling niya ang tingin nito kay Kevin. Walang nagawa si Kevin kung hindi ikwento ang nangyari sa lahat. Maya maya pumasok sa loob yung mama na tumulong kay Kevin. Napagalaman na si Eric ang tumulong kina Patricia at Trish ng iwanan ito ni Kevin. Matapos nito, humingi siya ng oras para kausapin silang lima. Nabanggit niya na may mga survivors siya na naiwan sa laboratory at balak rin niya itong reskyuhin. Sakto ito na katapat ng cloister kaya napapayag agad ang lima sa plano ni Eric. Gagawin nila ang plano bukas. Gumaan na ang loob ni Kevin dahil alam niyang buhay ang dalawa at mahaharap na niya ang grupo sa cloister ng walang takot. "Chapter 17: Final Destination" Pumunta na sila Eric papuntang laboratory para puntahan ang ibang mga survivors. Habang papalapit sila sa cloister at laboratory, napansin nilang may mga tao sa labas at parang may humihingi sila ng tulong dito. Huminto sila , pagkabukas ng pintuan nakita ni si Eric na tumakbo papuntang laboratory habang sa kabila naman ay nakita nila si Kevin at sinasabing pumasok na sila sa loob ng van at umalis na sila ng eskwelahan. Sinabi nila Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei at humingi silang tulong sa kanila. Nabanggit ni Trish na ang balak nilang puntahan ay sa ospital dahil nandoon ang mga kaibigan ni Eric. Maya maya ay may biglang kumalabog ng Van sa may kaliwa. Nagulat ang lahat ng mapagalaman nilang sila Sherry at Raylan pala ito. Pinasakay nila ito sa Van at sakto namang napasok na ni Eric si Rei. Nang naharangan ng mga zombies ang buong van, agad na hinarurot ni Eric ang pagdrive nito at nakaalis naman sila agad agad. Lahat sila ay may kanya kanyang iniisip habang paalis sila ng eskwelahan. Hindi matanggap ni Janie ang mga nangyari sa kanya sa eskwelahan dahil nakita niyang nakagat sina Carl, Jake at Sir Mallari. Kinakabahan parin siya sa mga susunod pang mga mangyayari. "Chapter 18: Sacred Heart" Habang nasa biyahe papuntang ospital, kanya kanyang gawain ang ginawa ng magkakaklase. Sina Trish at Janie ay inalala ang mga pangyayari sa Barcie. Sa flashback, maaga palang ay nakita na ni Eric na nakapasok ang mga zombies sa loob ng hotel kaya agad niyang pinuntahan ang mga bata. Agad silang umalis ng lugar. Nastuck sila Eric, Trish, Janie, Kevin, Patricia at Jake kaya napilitan silang lumabas ng lugar at ituloy agad ang planong pagpunta nila sa cloister at laboratory. Habang papalabas, nakita nila si Sir Mallari na kinakain ng mga zombies at nahagilap rin si Jake ng mga ito na siyang ikinamatay nito. Narinig ni Janie ang patungkol sa pagkakascratch ni Sherry. Matapos ang ilang diskusyon, napagdesisyunan ni Sherry na ibaba na siya ng van at iwanan. Pagdating ng ospital, sinalubong si Eric nang kaibigan niyang si Brian. Matapos ang konting kamustahan, pumasok na sila sa loob ng ospital kung saan sinalubong naman sila ng girlfriend ni Eric na si Maybelle at ang kapatid ni Maybelle na si Isabelle na isang nurse, si Zechariah at Omid na kaibigan din nila. Habang nagrereunion sila, pinaalalahanan ni Eva ang kalagayan ni Sister Rei kaya kinuha na ito ni Isabelle at dinala sa isa sa mga patient's room ng lugar. Sumama si Eva at Janie kay Isabelle. "Chapter 19: The Revelations" Sa isang parte ng ospital, naguusap naman sina Eva at Janie. Maging si Janie ay hindi makamove on sa mga nangyari sa kanya pero sa tulong ni Eva ay naibsan din ang kanyang problema. Matapos nito lumabas si Isabelle sa patient's room kung nasaaan si Sister Rei at sinabing okay na ang kalagayan nito. Hindi na muna sila pinayagang bumisita para makapagpahinga pa ng lubos si Sister. Inaya ni Isabelle ang dalawang kumain nang biglang dumating si Rain at nakibalita sa kalagayan ni Sister Rei. Matapos nito sumama na rin si Rain papuntang cafeteria upang pagdalan ng pagkain si Denie. Nakasalubong nila Eva sina Eric, Raylan at Omid. Matapos nito nauna nang pumunta sa Cafeteria sina Isabelle,Rain at Janie. Dumating na sina Isabelle, Rain at Janie sa table kung nasaan nakaupo sina Emman, Jin at Maybelle. Nagkamustahan ang lahat at kinamusta din nila ang kalagayan ni Sister. Dito din nila nalaman na magkapatid sina Maybelle at Isabelle. Napansin ni Emman na hindi na umupo sina Rain at Janie kaya tinanong niya ang mga ito. Sinabi ni Rain na pagdadalhan niyang pagkain si Denie habang si Janie naman ay matutulog. Napigilan ang pagalis nila ng nakasalubong nila sina Eva at Raylan. Sinabi ni Eva na magkita kita sila sa emergency room ng ospital. Sina Patricia, Kevin, Trish at Janie ang magkakasama sa isang room. "Chapter 20: Loved Ones" Si Trish nalang ang gising sa kanilang room habang tulog na sina Janie, Kevin at Patricia. Habang nakahiga si Trish, napaiyak siya dahil hindi na niya kaya ang nangyayari sa mundo niya. Dahil dito, kinuha niya ang sleeping pills na nakuha niya sa pharmacy nang lugar at tsaka ito ininom lahat, dahil dito nakatulog siya. Nang nasobrahan sa sleeping pills si Trish ay nagbigay daan ito para mamatay siya at mag re-animate bilang isang zombie. Dahil dito lahat nang kasama niya sa room ay nabiktima niya at napatay. Kinaumagahan, tinapos na nina Zechariah at Eric ang paghihirap nina Kevin, Patricia, Janie at Trish. Matapos nito, Inilibing ang apat malapit sa ospital. "Chapter 21: Sawi at Pag-asa" Nabanggit sina Trish, Janie, Kevin at Patricia nang balak ilibing nina Raylan sina Jin, Josh, Marilyn, Rhea, Anne at Sophia sa tabi nang libingan nang apat. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Trish (''Infected, Caused) Nang nasobrahan sa sleeping pills si Trish ay nagbigay daan ito para mamatay siya at mag re-animate bilang isang zombie. Dahil dito lahat nang kasama niya sa room ay nabiktima niya at napatay. * Eric (Zombified) Para matapos na ang paghihirap niya, sinaksak ni Eric si Janie sa ulo.